After Hours Workout
by StrawberrySeduction
Summary: "He drove her insane with his smartass behaviour. She would either end up shooting him or jumping him. Both opportunities seemed rather appealing to her at the moment." Lisbon/Wainwright tag to episode 4.04


**A/N: This is a Lisbon/Wainwright pairing fic set after episode 4.04. Teresa Lisbon is our favourite character and we love to experiment with new ships and step out of the ordinary. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Please don't flame the fic though if you don't ship these two, if this is not to your liking, then don't read it.**

**We hope you enjoy our first collab fic & that we can bring the possibility of Lisbon/Wainwright closer to you! Happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as we'd love to own TM and in particular these two, we do not. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon walked through the nearly empty parking lot of the CBI, searching her purse for her keys. It had been a particularly long and exhausting day and even though the encounter with Willie had helped her feel at ease as well as the tea to go, it did nothing to dimmish her anger. Luther Wainwright, that boss boy, apparently believed he could just walk in and everyone would play by his rules, that only his plan was the right one. Jane had gotten what he wanted, of course. He always got what he wanted. Wainwright was just a toy in his hands, and the last thing she wanted and needed was another boss who supported the psychotic consultant no matter what.<p>

What annoyed her even more though was the fact that she felt strangely drawn to him. She had never felt attracted to younger men before, but there was something in the way he said her name, the way he looked at her, the determined and sexy way he walked down hallway that made her heart flutter.

Luther Wainwright was sitting in his car, his finger drumming on the wheel lost in thought. The first day as a boss had been quite interesting, to say the least, but he hadn't really expected anything less. Okay, maybe he hadn't expected it so be such a rollercoaster but he had read and heard enough about this team to know that things went a little different than anywhere else. At least he had had the opportunity to evaluate each team member more precisely.  
>It was pretty obvious that the youngest member Grace Van Pelt as well as the stoic Cho would back up their consultant Patrick Jane no matter what. The tall one Agent Rigsby probably would too even if he had doubts.<br>The brunette senior agent though he couldn't quite figure out. He had read her file of course but she still seemed a bit of a mystery to him. Maybe that would change once she worked a case with her team though.

Someone was walking down the parking lot pulling him out of his thoughts. Looking into the mirror of his car he saw that it was no once else than said senior agent Teresa Lisbon. She seemed in a hurry throwing up her empty paper pot into the garbage can.  
>It was the first time he got a better look at her without anyone noticing him doing so. Truth was he did feel drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain. He had tried to act indifferent towards her the whole day because he had the inkling that Jane was a very nosy person and would have caught up on his interest immediately, but now he didn't hold back to admire her from afar. She really was fiercely beautiful and he wondered how she'd look with her hair down.<p>

Lost in her thoughts, Lisbon missed the little step towards the lower level of the parking lot and tripped, scraping her hands and knees as she fell down. "Shit" she hissed.  
>Seemingly out of nowhere, a large, smooth hand appeared, reaching out to her. She felt very tempted to grab it, but while she shifted slightly to do so the realization hit her. Oh no! She would not give HIM the pleasure of being able to help her when he had been too proud to accept her offering hand earlier that day.<br>Groaning in pain and frustration Lisbon pushed herself up from the ground and continued the walk to her car trying to act as if nothing had happened.

Her blood started to boil when she heard his hurried footsteps behind her.  
>"Agent Lisbon!"<br>She would NOT turn around.  
>"Lisbon! Just a minute, please."<br>Not even a second. Under no circumstances.  
>His hand wound around her elbow and she spun around with a fierce glare. Slightly taken aback, he loosened his grip on her arm, but refused to let go.<p>

"Are you alright? You seemed to have fallen pretty hard." She snorted disparaging. So now he suddenly wanted her attention?

"I'm fine", she said, not bothering to hide her anger, "good night."

Lisbon tried to leave but Luther stepped into her way, still holding her arm. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Lisbon, but I'm under the impression that you don't exactly have friendly feelings for me at the moment?"

Friendly feelings? Was he for real? She tried to control her breathing fixing him with a stare.

"I don't have friendly feelings for anyone who gets in between me and my time off work. Sir. Anyway I don't know why you suddenly care about my feelings towards you."

"Oh, so this is about time off work? I had a feeling that you weren't exactly happy before", he said, taking another step towards her.

He was standing really close and she could smell his cologne. She hoped he hadn't noticed how her eyes had flickered to his lip for a few seconds. Those wonderful kissable lips. His smug half grin told her otherwise though and she mentally slapped herself for getting carried away so much.

"Maybe that's because I don't like being bossed around by a kid in a suit who believes he's got it all figured out and is too arrogant to accept the tiniest bit of help."

Lisbon glared at him angrily and even though he had just been insulted by her, Wainwright couldn't help but think how beautiful she was when she was mad. Her skin was flushed and her green eyes flashed fiercely.

"Now we're talking. Would you also be doubting my professionalism if I had supported 'your passions'?"

"It's definitely is not a sign of intelligence to let Patrick Jane get away with everything!"

"I was trying to interfere!"

"We all saw how well that went", she said, her words dripping with sarcasm. It didn't escape her that he had cornered her between her car and himself by now but somehow that didn't bother her at all. It actually turned her on like nothing.

"You could have informed me about your plan but instead you let me believe that me and everyone else on the party would have gotten killed!"

He drove her insane with his smart ass behaviour. She would either end up shooting him or jumping him. Both opportunities seemed rather appealing to her at the moment. After all she had neither shot someone nor got laid in quite a while. _Damn Teresa_, she thought, _get a grip_!

"We work for the CBI, we CAN get killed any day. People who are too soft to put their lives in the line of fire should reconsider their job choice."

He leaned in, his voice low and demanding, his hot breath fanning across her face "You think I'm too soft? That I'm just an arrogant kid who thought it was to play with big guns?"

"You bet I do", she said, as her back hit the car side. His suit now brushed hers and she could feel her heart beating up fast, the blood rushing in her veins.

"Let me show you that you're not the only one who can be tough and hard, agent Lisbon."

With one rough move he pushed her up against her car, firmly holding her in place, his face only millimeters from hers. She gasped but didn't bother to fight back. Instead, her tongue darted out to wet her lips in anticipation.

"You know," Wainwright whispered as he cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her luscious lips softly, "there is no shame in admitting that you want me." His lips wandered to her left ear gently biting it and he heard her sigh.

"It could be our little secret." He felt her hands against his chest making him pull back slightly to look back into her eyes, though she held his hand on her cheek in place. She tilted her head with a half smile faking dispassion. „What makes you think I want you, boss?" Her voice was a tease that enormously aroused him.

As he felt her tongue grazing his thumb, biting it a bit harder than probably necessary, he couldn't hold back any longer, his probing tongue demanding access to her mouth, which she was more than happy to grant. His hands instantly wandered to her hair, removing the pins that kept it in place. He felt her smiling into the kiss and wondered briefly if she'd had an inkling that he had wanted to run his fingers through her silky brown strands the whole day, before he lost himself in the feeling of her hot lips against his once more. Holding her close to him with one arm his other hand wandered up her ribcage, cupping her breast roughly through her thin blouse. Lisbon moaned, grinding her hips against his and feeling his erection growing beneath her.  
>"You're driving me crazy" he whispered, his voice husky and much deeper than she recalled it being all day in the office.<br>"I hope so" she gasped, as his hands slid down her body, fumbling with the slacks of her pants. Impatiently, she grabbed his tie, pulling him close to her again, ripping his shirt open and peppering his flushed skin with kisses and soft, yet demanding bites.  
>Though his fingers were trembling madly, Luther managed to unzip her pants, feeling the heat radiating from her core, the wetness already seeping through her panties. "I didn't know I had such an effect on you, I'm barely touching you, Lisbon." He grinned smugly. She only glared at him murmuring a breathy "Shut up" and pushed her pelvis against his, making him groan in response.<p>

He had never wanted anyone as badly. But from the moment he lay his eyes on Teresa Lisbon in the bullpen for the first time, he knew he'd need to have her. Knowing that he could effect her this much turned him on beyond belief (but she didn't need to know that). Slipping his hand inside her panties, he ran his finger through her wet folds, agonizingly slow. Lisbon whimpered and groaned in frustration, bucking her hips against his erection, trying to bring him closer to where she needed him the most.

"In a hurry, agent Lisbon? You didn't bother being on time this morning."

"I had a personal business to take care of", she explained.

"I don't like personal business when it doesn't involve me", he said cockily, plunging three fingers inside her at once, not bothering to give her time to adjust. Lisbon bit down on his tie, muffling her cries of pleasure as he thrust his digits into her deeply. Skillfully, he worked her up, stilling his movements whenever he felt her getting close to her release.

"Son of a bitch", Lisbon muttered, her hot breath on his skin making him shiver.  
>"I was just really curious about that passion of yours", he teasingly and winked.<p>

"And now?" she smirked." Are you man enough to finish what you started?"  
>"You tell me", Luther said, pushing his shaft inside her in one hard stroke, swallowing her scream of surprise by capturing her mouth. He felt close to losing his mind. She was so hot and tight around him, clenching his cock tightly and he almost didn't want to move, just stay deep inside her forever, making sure they would always be connected. Except, he still had to prove her wrong.<p>

Lisbon cried out as he started to thrust, pulling out nearly all the way before pushing his length back into her to the hilt as she held on to him for dear life, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. Crushed between him and the car, she reveled in the feeling of his naked chest against hers, so much fitter than she had expected and it sparked a longing in her to be able to roam her hands over his toned abs anytime she wanted, having him to herself.  
>All thoughts were gone from her mind as he increased his speed, gripping her hips fiercely as he thrust into her at a maddening pace. Luther was panting harshly, his eyes still locked with Lisbon's. She was his undoing in any way. Knowing he wouldn't last long anymore, he reached down between their entangled bodies, his thumb pressing down on her clit, teasing the sensitive nub. Desperate for her release, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as her walls started to clench around him tightly, milking him dry and following him over the edge a split second later.<p>

Thoroughly spent, he slipped out of her, hugging her tightly to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her quickened heartbeat matched his as they stood in the darkness of the parking lot, limp, yet clinging to each other with all remaining strength. Tenderly, Wainwright caressed Lisbon's back, getting lost in the scent of her hair, the softness of her skin, longing to be able to always keep her this close.  
>Lisbon sighed contently. "I guess I'll lose this bet. You can do hard. Very hard." "You ain't seen nothing yet, Lisbon", he grinned, claiming her lips once again in a passionate kiss.<p> 


End file.
